Life Love Marriage
by Ariana V Winede
Summary: Life is never been easy; especially when love has already came into it.
1. Prologue

**_Greeting, readers!_ I'm newbie here and this is my first ever fanfic! If you've already got bored after reading the first sentence (i hope not!), i'm sorry for that and maybe you could give me some good advices and critics, but don't be too harsh to me 'cos I'm a temperamental girl just like Misaki and I can do things that worse than you thought :3 Well this is only the prologue and I'm gonna update as soon as i can! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

'Damn it, Misaki! Stay with me!'

'It's useless, Usui. She's barely breathing and I lost her pulse.'

Usui loses his cool and screams –a desperate one. He sits on the floor, with his knees stick on his chest. Misaki is lying in front of him; unconscious. Her hair is a mess and she's sweating. Igarashi releases his grip from Misaki's wrist, where he just checked her pulse. He's now talking on the phone with a doctor from Igarashi Group.

'What am I gonna do without you, Ayuzawa…' says Usui while stroking her hair. He looks at her with those sad eyes, and then he brings his hand to her belly. He lets a tear escapes from the corner of his eye. He reminisces the other happy moments with Misaki, their first date in amusement park, the moment when Misaki finally confessed her true feeling towards him, the time when Misaki kissed him back for the first time.. any moment would be better than this one. This moment is definitely the worst memory he could ever have.

'Stop calling her Ayuzawa, she's Igarashi now. Don't forget that.' Igarashi suddenly interrupts his thought. His cellphone is now closed in his palms. Usui scoffs.

Misaki just experienced the most painful moment in her life –she just had a miscarriage. She lost her baby. _Usui's baby_. Well, Misaki is married with Igarashi but this wasn't his baby. It was Usui's baby. His own flesh and blood. He already lost his child; he can't lose his Misaki too, right?

'The ambulance will be here immediately. You go with her. I have business to do with my father.'

Igarashi stands up and walks toward his enormous office door. Before Usui could say anything, he says firmly,

'You are the dad's baby, and she loves you more than she loves me. I aware of that since you showed up at our wedding. You go with her, and I'll catch up you two soon.'

He's silent for a while and he looks over his shoulder to Misaki. He averts his gaze to Usui and says his last word:

'Take care of her, Usui.'

And finally proceeds his way to the door.

Leaving Usui and Misaki alone.


	2. Chapter 1: A Wedding Invitation

**SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Wedding Invitation<strong>

_A month before_

**England, United Kingdom.**

**Walker Inc.**

**February 19****th****, 20xx**

***italic writing is Usui's thoughts.***

Takumi Walker entered his office room. He checked his desk, which was full of paper work. He sat on his black leather chair and noticed a pile of letters on his desk. He took it and decided to take a quick look at it.

_Dinner invitation, wedding invitation, meeting announcement, some thank-you letters from company partners, letter from Gerard, another wedding invitation,- _

He stopped at the last invitation. It was a simple one. It was white, with flowers ornament engraved on both of its side, and the letters were written with gold color. It was simple, but yet elegant. It said there:

_You are cordially invited to celebrate_

_the wedding of_

_Tora Igarashi_

_and_

_Misaki Ayuzawa_

_On Saturday afternoon_

_March 11__th_

_at three o'clock_

_Room Ball of Igarashi's Company building._

_Followed by a reception_

_What the hell?_

_What kind of joke is this?_ He laughed.

Ayuzawa is gonna marry that son of a bitch Igarashi? Yeah, this is definitely a joke. A lame joke from that fucking Igarashi. Well I'm not gonna buy it.

He said to his self, proud and trying to convince himself. Which is failed in the next minute. He stood up and picked up his phone. He dialed the number that he had never thought he would call. On the third ring, his participant picked up.

'Good evening, Mr. Takumi Usui, or should I say Takumi Walker? What can I do for you? It's a pleasure to get called by the CEO of the most influential company on earth.' Said Igarashi with annoying tone.

'Cut that crap out, Igarashi. I want a prompt explanation about your lame joke.'

'What joke?'

'Don't "what joke" me, Igarashi! You sent a wedding invitation with Misaki's and your own name there to me. What's that supposed to mean?'

'That means I'm going to marry her in the next 3 weeks. And I'm inviting you to our party because you are _our important friend_.'

Takumi scoffed. 'Yeah, like I'm gonna buy your crap.'

Igarashi was getting irritated. 'If you don't believe me, then watch tonight news. Ah it's already airing now. Watch by yourself.'

He quickly searched for his television remote. His huge office provides everything. It's like an apartment. It has a 32 inch television, a kitchen, a bedroom and its bathroom and a balcony with 2 chairs and a table, which makes the balcony a perfect place for a romantic dinner date. He searched between his messy desk and finally found it inside the pencil case. He turned on the TV and switched it to the news channel.

"THE HEIR OF IGARASHI COMPANY IS GETTING MARRIED IN THE NEXT 3 WEEKS" was the headline news. There, he saw his most love one, Misaki caught on camera, walking out from the wedding dress shop with Igarashi, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. That smile –a smile that she used to give only to him- she gave it to Igarashi. He felt angry and hurt at the same time. He slammed his phone and walked to his office desk. He turned it over to the other side of the room, full of rage. He fell on his knees and he covered his face with his hands.

Misaki….

He didn't realize that he was sobbing all the time. He remembered all the time he had passed with Misaki. He still remembered her soft lips, her mouth's taste, her silk hair, her touch, her scent. He remembered every single day he passed with her. He remembered how it broke his heart a lot when his grandfather demanded him to be the next heir of Walker Inc. which meant he had to leave Japan for who-knows-how-long. He remembered when he broke up with her and told her that he never loved her –all of his action that night was a lie. He did that for her own safe, for her own good. So she would never involve in his family business. He remembered how she cried her heart out that night and slapped him hard, bursting out of her rage and her sadness. He remembered the moment when she walked out from his apartment door, the moment when she shouted 'Do not ever come back to Japan!' at him and how she glared at him after that. He remembered every single detail of that night, the day when she walked away from his life. How he felt so numb after that.

He never told her how much she means to him. How much he wanna say sorry for all things he said that night, for the broke up. But he never told her. He wanted her to move on, to find another man, a real man that would never leave her side whatever happens. But not Igarashi. Any man but not him. He clenched his fist and punched the floor.

_She has to know the truth._ He had made his decision.

_I'm coming to her wedding, and fix what I had left broken…._

* * *

><p><em><em>**How was it? I'm having trouble adding chapter to this story well because I'm still new here! Any tips? Oh and I very appreciate every comment and advice you guys gave me, thanks for that! And I don't think I'm gonna update this story for the next 3 months. I'm having a big test (we call it National Exam in our country, it determines are we gonna graduate or not) and I've been preparing for that and ofc it takes mostly all of my time! So until next time, folks!**


End file.
